


The Kids Are Alright

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Gabriel, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel feels happy, for Dean, for letting Dean go specifically. What he doesn’t realize is that Dean may have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Merely mentions of Dean/Castiel. Set in an alternate, post-purgatory Season 8. Just wanted to write something sort of fluffy. Enjoy.

Dean seemed ‘okay’, though Gabriel certainly didn’t take that for granted. He labeled Dean wanting nothing more than to go back to Purgatory to find Cas as a suicide mission, coming out of the hunter’s mouth though was a different story. It was sane what Dean wanted, his bond with Castiel unbroken and spurring on a mission to find him again. Gabriel remembers the way Castiel looks at Dean, and the way Dean reciprocates the look. The two can deny it all they want but it doesn’t hide the truth. 

Gabriel is vehement in his head against Dean going, and he expresses this the first time he pushes Dean to bring it up, but never again after that. He lets Dean go because it’s what Dean wants, because there’s no stopping him once his stubborn head gets wrapped around something. Dean’s actions are always much like his own, if he cared enough to take much action after that last sacrifice for the Winchester boy himself. 

He feels guilty for not even trying to stop Dean, but when he comes back with Castiel, vastly different in appearance though the same old stick up his butt Castiel, he feels happy, for Dean, for letting Dean go specifically. And now that Dean’s back with his bff, his soul-mate, Gabriel has to let Dean go again, because it’s the best option...

“Hey,” Dean taps Gabriel’s shoulder and he looks over. “Cas is back.”

Gabriel growls, crossing his arms and turning the volume on the TV up louder. “I noticed.” He still hasn’t found the strength to leave yet, when Dean came back he told himself he would stick around for a couple days, no more. Dean didn’t seem to mind like he thought he would, in fact, he didn’t say or do a damn thing but nod his head at Gabriel in recognition and maybe even thanks when they met up again. Gabriel had nodded back, then turned away and went straight back to his show, hiding a pain he didn’t fully understand but was there regardless. 

It’s been four days since Dean came back with his angel, and Gabriel still hasn’t left, nor shown any signs of leaving. 

He tries hard not to look over when the hunter plops down on the couch beside him. ‘What’cha watching?” Though the archangel can’t find it in him to ignore Dean. 

“Some spin-off of Dr. Sexy. It kinda sucks, but there’s nothing else good on.”

Dean doesn’t answer, merely lets his eyes settle on the TV. “Where’s Cas?” Gabriel ventures. “Figured you two would pretty much be inseparable after the whole Purgatory thing.” Gabriel winces after he says it, primarily the way he says it, though Dean doesn’t seem to have much problem with it or the word itself. 

The Winchester shrugs, “Cas does what he wants, I don’t stand in his way.” The words echo in Gabriel’s head for a good few minutes after that, though he promises himself not to make them mean anything. The fact the angel isn’t here right now is already making him jumpy with something akin to excitement. “So,” Dean slices through the echo in his head like a knife, the moment becoming considerably less uncomfortable. The hunter’s fingers shakily pick at a loose thread on one of the couch cushions. “You wanna go out and get some pie, maybe... see a movie sometime later?” Gabriel looks over at that, can’t help but grin when he sees Dean glancing up at him nervously, awaiting a beat-down. 

Gabriel thinks that he might have just found his soul-mate. He responds, “Sure.”

FIN


End file.
